


Chubby Bunny

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Banister/Bonnie, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Faust/Freddy Fazbear, Finnian/Foxy, Fluff, Frazier/Withered Foxy, Freddy/Withered Freddy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, M/M, Multi, Rainb0we's AU, Tickling, Wade/Withered Freddy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Banister notices that he's gained a little weight and isn't sure what to think about it. Faust and Finnian know exactly what to do about it.
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> Me: "Poly?"
> 
> B0we: "P...poly...yy..."

“Do you really have to get dressed in your outfit? It’s our day off.”

Banister was buttoning his shirt in the dresser mirror. “I’m not going outside in my pajamas,” he grumbled.

Faust groaned, peeking up from their pillow. Their fur was mussied, sticking up every which way. “Of course. Honey-bun, Grey’s probably still sleeping and Chiquita isn’t going to care. You don’t need to act like my dad’s here.”

The rabbit shuddered, grimacing. “Please don’t mention your father, you know that man scares me.”

Faust snickered. “He’s a big baby, but whatever.” They sighed, their head dropping back on to the pillow. “Come back to bed, dummy, it’s cold.”

“You have Finnian.”

The lump over the back of Faust’s legs shifted. Finnian poked his head from the sheets a moment later, hair curled around his shoulders. “And I’m cold,” he whined. “Very cold.”

Banister huffed, an amused smile sliding onto his face. “You seem absolutely freezing,” he teased. “Hypothermia levels of cold.”

“Yes,” the two groaned in unison. “We’re freezing, get back here so we don’t freeze to death,” Faust ordered, lifting their head back up from the pillow.

“Then perish.” His jaw clenched when he neared the bottom buttons. “I’m hungry.”

“Then starve,” Faust deadpanned. “Bed. Now.”

“You starve,” Banister retorted. He grunted. The second to last button just wouldn’t cooperate. “Blast it all.”

Finnian lifted his head. “You alright, snuggles?”

Pink dusted the fluffy cheeks. “It’s nothing.” He would never live it down if he admitted it. Two buttons, just two buttons…

“Nothing? You’ve been trying to get your shirt on for a long time.” Faust pushed themselves up, wincing at their endoskeleton popping. “Is there a stain or something?”

“Yes,” he blurted.

The bear grinned. “That was too fast to be the problem. There is no stain, is there?”

_Drat._ Banister’s ears drew back. “What does it matter? There’s no issue.”

“Bunny, you look furious,” Finnian said softly.

“I do not!” the rabbit barked, face scrunching further. He jerked the button towards the loop again, growling when they didn’t even touch. “I thought you two were on the verge of hypothermia.”

Finnian crawled off of Faust’s legs and sat up, sheets hanging from his shoulders. Faust rolled off the bed and onto their feet, stretching. They pulled an arm behind their head. “What’s going on, honey-bun?” the bear asked, frowning lightly.

Blast it all, they’d find out eventually. Banister let go of his shirt and sighed, ears drooping. “My shirt,” he mumbled.

“We already know it’s your shirt. What’s wrong with it?” Faust asked, rounding the bed.

He scowled. “You don’t need to be smart.” He looked down. The more he looked at his figure, the more the insecurity in the back of his head grew. “It doesn’t…fit.”

Faust stopped next to him. “Doesn’t fit?” They looked at him. Banister couldn’t help but cross his arms lowly. Their ears perked. “Oh, you gained a little tummy!”

“Little is an understatement,” Banister grumbled, looking sharply away.

Finnian’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?” He climbed out of bed and hopped over to them. Banister jerked his face down to the floor when Finnian took a spot next to him, the mismatched eyes looking at his stomach. His tail started wagging. “You do! Look at your belly!”

“Don’t look at it!” Banister snapped, arms crossing tighter. His face was glowing a sharp pink. “It’s not…!”

“How it used to be? Yeah, that’s how that works,” Faust said. They smiled. “What’s the big deal, cupcake? That’s a good thing.”

“My clothes don’t fit anymore for one,” the rabbit muttered.

“Then we’ll get you new ones.”

Finnian’s smile grew bigger. “Can I have your old clothes?”

“Why, they’re not your style.”

“But I like your clothes.”

“I know. We remember your nest in the closet,” Banister told him.

A blush settled on the fox’s face. “You remember nothing,” he said shortly.

“Ah, it’s not a nest at all, right. It’s a hoard.” Banister grinned, cheeky. “My mistake, love.”

Finnian bared his uneven teeth. “I’m done asking, I’m stealing your clothes.”

Banister squealed and shuddered whenever his belly was poked. Faust was gently prodding it with their finger. “It’s as soft as ever,” they commented. “Just more noticeable.”

He backed up from the dresser. “Don’t do that!” he snipped, face turning redder by the second. “It’s not a good thing!”

“It’s not? Finnie gets new clothes, you don’t look completely miserable anymore, and we get more belly to pet.” Faust fully turned backwards, smiling brightly. “That sounds awesome to me, cupcake.”

“I second that!” Finnian chirped, tail swaying as he swiveled.

Banister’s ears drooped, his expression twisting. “But the miserable look makes the villain character look realistic,” he mumbled.

“Now you’re just grasping at straws.” Faust took a step forward, grinning. “We almost forget early morning pets. We’ve been slacking on that recently, that’s probably why we didn’t notice a change until now.”

“No.” The raspberry irises darted back and forth between the two. They were both grinning, slightly hunched like they were ready to pounce. “No petting it.”

“Why? You never used to complain.”

“No.”

Finnian paused. His expression became softer, lighter. His stance straightened. “Bunny, are you just self-conscious or are you actually uncomfortable?”

Banister frowned at him. He knew how Finnian could get when it came to his belly being rubbed. Some days he was just fine with it, whining until he got them, but others he would curl around himself and watch them with wary eyes. Faust’s face fell to a more somber one, eyes watching Finnian carefully.

The rabbit sighed. His tight stance loosened a little. “Self-conscious,” he admitted. “I would actually…like some early morning affection.”

The two faces lit up again, their grins zipping across their faces like lightning. “Early morning pets!” Faust roared, charging at the smaller.

Banister screeched, barely having a chance to bring up his hands to quell the fur his face was shoved into. The smell of vanilla was stronger; it seemed to burst. Faust pulled him onto the bed with ease, rolling him and them until they were almost in the middle. Finnian jumped onto the bed after them. Faust and Finnian were sitting up, Banister flat on his back between them.

Faust leaned down and planted a kiss on Banister’s cheek. “Bunny belly!” they exclaimed. Their hand gave the little belly firm pats. “You’ve got a bunny belly!”

The rabbit sputtered, his face burning red. His glasses were nearly off his face. “Don’t call it that!” He squirmed. “It’s not dignified!”

“Bunny belly, bunny belly!” Finnian chanted. He was laughing, tail wagging and making happy clicking noises. “It’s the cutest bunny belly!”

“Everyone else is going to hear!” He'd never live down the humiliation.

“Everyone else is going to see, may as well give them an opening act.” Faust’s fingers lightly trailed across the belly peeking from under the shirt. “I forget what your laugh sounds like, honey-bun, give us a big one.”

Banister couldn’t hold his mouth shut forever. It was only seconds before he let out a giggle, then another one. He tried to roll over away from the bear, but Finnian was on the other side to give the soft underbelly a gentle poke. His giggles grew in volume. He tried to bring down his arms to cover the exposed spot, but Faust was strong enough to shove right under his flimsy guard.

“S-stop!” Banister wheezed. His chest was already aching. “Stop tickling, this isn’t petting!”

“Tickling is just really firm petting,” Finnian said matter-of-factly. “We’re well within our rights.”

“Is there…?!” The rabbit let out another small yelp when Faust poked him again. “A-a rulebook I don’t know about?!”

“It’s mental.” Faust winked. “Confidential, you know.”

“That doesn’t co-ount!”

“Yeah-huh. It says it in our rulebooks.”

“Don’t I get one?!”

“No, your’s would be really boring. It’s for your own good you don’t get one. Now hold still, there’s still plenty of pets you need to get.”

There was a quiet _pop_ that made them all go quiet. They all glanced down at Banister’s shirt to see a button lying on the bed, the shirt revealing more of the lighter fluff on his belly. The fabric held tight, straining at the buttons.

Faust blinked. “Huh.” They looked back at Banister. “I think the universe has spoken.”

Finnian jerked like he had been shocked, grinning. “Bunny belly!” he yelled, hand diving back down.

“No!” Banister shrieked, grinning despite himself. “I like this shirt! It’s one of my favorites!”

“We’ll get you one exactly like it!” Faust grasped at the soft belly. Banister squealed and bent to get away from the hand. “Let’s see how far we can make the last two fly off. Farthest wins.”

Finnian’s hand slipped under the button above the broken one. “Loser makes breakfast.”

“No!” The rabbit flailed, weakly slapping at their hands. “Q-quit it, that’s enough!”

There was another soft pop. A button bounced off the bed. “That was mine!” Finnian announced. He took his hand back. “Faust, your turn!”

“My buttons!” Banister cried. “I love those buttons!”

“This is the best way to get them off to put them on your new shirt!” Faust giggled. “We’ve got one more and I’m going to make it count.”

Finnian flopped down next to him, his smile toothy. “Is the bunny belly gonna stay?” he asked.

Banister tried to scowl at him, but Faust was tickling him hard enough where he couldn’t hold an angry expression. “W-with your cooking, I think so!” he managed to get out, bursting into laughter at the last word.

Faust’s face was scrunched up in concentration. “I think it’s about to come off.”

The soft chest did a sharp seize. The button came off with a slightly louder pop, the plastic diamond shooting up and hitting Faust’s nose. They let out a sharp yelp and grabbed at their nose, wincing.

Banister and Finnian gaped. The rabbit shot up into a sitting position and grabbed Faust’s arm. “Faust, darling, are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” they mumbled past their hands. They uncovered their muzzle, nose twitching. “Just surprised me.”

“Just surprised you, huh? It didn’t hurt?” Banister raised a thin brow.

Faust snorted. “Not at all.”

He crossed his arms, smirking. “Then I guess you don’t need a kiss for it then.”

The bear gaped. “You cheeky-!” Their fur bristled slightly. “Why not?”

“Because it didn’t hurt. You’re a big, tough bear who doesn’t need a kiss for that.” Banister hummed. “A tragedy really, I was looking forward to nursing your wound back to health.”

Faust’s eyes grew shiny, the baby blues glassy. “Can I please have a kiss for it, cupcake?” they asked. “I’ll stop tickling you if you give me a kiss.”

A pause. “Really?”

“Really.”

Finnian couldn’t help the quiet snort. “So dramatic.”

Banister smiled warmly at Faust. “Fine, but only because I know you’re fibbing about it hurting.” He leaned and gave a gentle peck to the tip of their nose. “I think that’ll help make it feel better.”

Pink touched Faust’s cheek. “Hopefully I’ll live,” they snickered.

Finnian settled his chin on Banister’s shoulder, sulking. “Early morning pets over?”

Banister grinned at Faust. “You didn’t get yours, love. You’ve certainly got a bear belly, too.”

The confidence on Faust’s face shifted. Their smile became nervous, their posture loosening. “But you’ve got a new tummy,” they laughed, sheepish.

“You’ve had one.” Banister grabbed at them, hunched. “Easy or the hard way, marshmallow. It’s two against one.”

“Not unless Finnie betrays you.” They looked over Banister’s shoulder, smiling sweetly. “Finnie, cookie, can you come back to my side?”

The rabbit ripped his head back towards Finnian, scowling. “Don’t you dare.”

Finnian looked back and forth between them. He smiled warmly at Banister, crawling into his lap and setting his chin on the rabbit’s shoulder. The fluffy tail thudded against the bed, Finnian purring quietly. His arms hooked around Banister’s shoulders, hook turned away from the other’s neck.

Banister wrapped his arms around the smaller, humming. “Thank you, dear.” He eyed Faust as he ran a hand through the soft fur. The bear crossed their arms and pouted. “I knew you’d make the right choice.”

The warm smile smoothed thin. “Yeah, of course.”

The mauve fur bristled sharply along with Banister’s shriek when Finnian’s fingers drummed along his neck. He tried to push the fox off of him, but Finnian just chirped loudly and shoved him on the bed. His hook trapped Banister’s bicep against the bed.

Faust moved in over them. “Finnie, you’re a genius!” they exclaimed.

“No!” Banister wheezed when Faust’s hand slipped between him and Finnian’s bellies. “Betrayal! Evil! Mutiny!”

“Gen-i-us!” Faust sounded the word out, sticking out their tongue. “You thought you could turn us against each other? Think again, snuggles!”

“But breakfast!” Another shriek. “Chiquita! Grey! Betrayal!”

“Betrayal!” Faust yelled. “Betrayal of Bani’s clothes!”

“Hey-!”

“Everyone needs to see the new bunny belly!” Finnian proclaimed. He maneuvered his hand when Banister tried to squeeze it still with his chin. “But more morning pets before we get breakfast!”

“I don’t-!” Banister snorted. His face burned a dark red and he felt light-headed. “Have anything to w-wear!”

“I’ve got dozens of hoodies, quit being dramatic.” Faust looked at Finnian. “Think he’ll live for five more minutes?”

Finnian’s tail was wagging high in the air. “Yep!”

“No!”

They both looked down at him, grinning. “Bunny belly!”

_“No!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "So like, more Banister and Wade bonding?"
> 
> B0we, failing to tear me from the keyboard: **ferret scream**

_“Wade.”_

_“Freddy, please._

_“Can we get something to eat? We’re hungry.”_

_“I’d be able to ignore it if you weren’t awake.”_

_“Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”_

_“Why am I stuck with you?”_

_“Because you love me.”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Liar. To the kitchen!”_

Wade sat up. _“If it’ll quiet you down, fine.”_

The room was dimly lit from the nightlight tucked in the corner, the outside sky dark with thick clouds. Snores of different volumes and pitches slipped under the door. The bright red numbers on the clock sitting on the nightstand hurt the tired, mismatched eyes. Soft blue and yellow beams glowed faintly, settling on the slack cheeks. It was far too early for anyone to be up.

Wade reached and rubbed his eye. _“You couldn’t wait a few more hours?”_

_“That’s not a few more hours, that’s forever!”_

_“You’re very selective with your counting.”_

_“Cer-e-al! Cer-e-al!”_

_“And selective with your hearing.”_

The mismatched eyes glanced over. Frazier was lying on his front, arms curled around his pillow. One of Wade’s hoodies sagged on on him, the soft pink brushing against the dusty red fur. His hair was down, mussied and curled around his shoulders. Soft wheezes escaped him with each even breath. His tail was loosely curled over Wade’s calf, sheets tangled between his legs.

Wade carefully leaned over and gently pecked his forehead. “I’ll be right back, suga’,” he whispered.

_“Do you think he would want some cereal?”_

He carefully slipped out from under the covers. _“Freddy.”_

_“Foxy would probably want some. We still have his favorite, right?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Did Barkley eat it again?”_

_“My psychic powers seem to be failing me.”_

_“You’re psychic?!”_

Wade was thankful he oiled the knob earlier. It turned without a single squeal. _“If I was, I would be more optimistic because I’d see when we’d finally be separated.”_

_“Now that’s just mean.”_

_“Yeah? Who’s waking me up in the middle of the night for cereal?”_

_“…Fair point.”_

It was quieter to walk than roll along the floorboards. The doors along the hall were shut.

_“The one night I get some sleep and you go waking me up.”_

_“I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you, promise!”_

_“Oh yeah?”_ Wade toed his way down the stairs. _“How?”_

_“Don’t rush me!”_

A creak of a floorboard had Wade wincing. “Dammit,” he muttered. It seemed like there was no end to the repairs needing done to the place. A creaking board didn’t seem like a big deal, but when the inhabitants of the house were more than twice the size and weight of an average human it was.

_“Floor piano?”_

_“It’s the middle of the night.”_

_“You didn’t say no.”_

_“That’s on your time, not mine.”_

_“Wait, whose turn is it right now?”_

_“Not yours.”_ Wade sighed as he made his way down the stairs. _“Freddy, either hush up or you get my cereal.”_

 _“Eww, yours is gross!”_ An inner huff. _“Fine. No floor piano.”_

 _“That’s a start.”_ He winced when his foot touched on another loose floorboard. _“Hell, I swear I just fixed that one.”_

_“I didn’t do it. And before you say anything, you usually turn to me when something’s broke.”_

Wade couldn’t help a low growl. _“Freddy, I will turn us back upstairs right now if you don’t-”_

_“There’s a rabbit on the couch.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_ He glared over into the living room. _“There’s not-”_

The long, perked ears from the couch were hard to miss.

Banister was staring over his shoulder on the couch, wide-eyed and stiff. A cup was held between his hands, steam rising slowly from around the rim. A blanket loosely draped over his shoulders, a pale hood set above it.

_“Told you.”_

Banister shifted where he sat. “Hi,” he greeted, voice small and choked.

Wade jolted, blinked. He took in a breath. “Hi, Banister,” he mumbled. He steadied himself, his scowl falling back into place. “What’re you doing up?”

The long ears drooped slightly. “Couldn’t sleep,” Banister said quietly. “What are you up for?”

The answer was blunt. “Freddy.”

_“I’m not entirely responsible.”_

_“Yes, you are. Hush.”_

“Oh.” Banister glanced away, nibbling his lip. “Restless?”

“He’s hungry.”

_“I mean, since the bunny’s here…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Can we sit next to Banister? Can I pet him? I won’t bug about the cereal if you let me pet him.”_

_“You woke me up in the middle of night for cereal, and now suddenly you’re not hungry?! Freddy, I’m going to-”_

“Uh…” Wade blinked. Banister was watching him, wary. “Are you okay?”

 _“You hush up or I’m going to make you.”_ Wade sighed. “Fine. Freddy’s just pestering me.”

“What does he want?”

_“Bunn-y! Bunn-y! Bunn-y!”_

“He’s just…”

_“Come o-n, Wade! Let me pet the bunny, someone has to do it! Look at how soft and cute he is, how can you not want to pet him? You’re not going to, I wanna pet him-”_

Wade had to keep himself from stomping to the couch. “What’re you drinking?” he asked gruffly. “Smells like tea.”

Banister jolted. “Oh, uh…” He turned back to his cup, setting it in his lap. It suddenly became a lot more interesting. “Yeah, just some tea. Not really sure what, just grabbed something.”

The couch dipped under the new weight. Banister had to lean from it to keep upright. “Probably something of Frazier’s,” Wade muttered. He set an arm on the rise of the couch. “Hell, it’s someone’s in this house.”

The soft red and white eyes could burn their colors into the paleness of the mug. “Don’t like tea?” It came out a weak wheeze.

“It’s nasty.” His face pinched. “Ugh. I can handle the smell, can’t handle the stuff. It’s just leaves watered down.”

Banister managed a small shrug. “I like it.”

“Does it keep you awake? No. Coffee keeps you awake, and I’d love some coffee right now.”

“Why don’t you go get some?”

“Frazier will be down here lickety split if he hears the coffee machine turn on, I don’t have a death wish.”

_“Questionable.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Banister’s grip on the cup tightened just so. “Aren’t you going to get something to eat?”

Wade leaned back against the couch. “Freddy wants to sit and I don’t have much of a hankering for anything.”

_“Sit?! I don’t want to sit, I want to pet him!”_

_“We’re sitting.”_

_“Not cool.”_

Banister made a small noise in response.

The hum of the heater filled the quiet between them. Wade settled his chin on an upturned palm, scowling. Banister was stiffer than a board, staring at his cup like he wanted it to take him to another world. Wade had to fight the urge to tap his foot against the floor to make noise; the sound of the heater was enough to keep the memories away.

_“Man, if you’re this rough with talking to regular people, I can only imagine how you talked to your boyfriend before this.”_

The pale yellow eye twitched. _“For your information, I talked to him and talk with him just fine.”_

_“I wanted to pet him and you’re just sitting here. Let me drive, dude.”_

_“Don’t call me ‘dude’. And no.”_

_“Ugh. Just talk to him then! It’s not as hard as you think, you know. You just open your mouth and your head puts the words together. It’s easy. You make it so much harder than it needs to be, I can do it just fine. Let me give you an example-”_

“Your tea’s gonna get cold,” Wade blurted abruptly. Banister jumped in his seat. “It can’t be that hot,” he added, slightly softer.

Banister eyed him, frowning lightly. “I guess,” he murmured.

Wade glanced at him, blue eye dim. He paused, jaw shifting. “Is that…one of my hoodies?” he asked slowly.

The long ears perked. “Huh?” The mismatched red and white eyes darted down. The hoodie was far too big on him, slouching off of his every part. The ends of the sleeves hung low off of his wrists. “No, this is Faust’s.”

“Faust steals my hoodies,” Wade huffed, his expression almost bored. “Haven’t you noticed that’s too big for her? She’s not that big of a munchkin.”

_“She’s not really a munchkin, you know. She’s, like, giant.”_

_“She’s_ my _munchkin.”_

The soft purple cheeks would have paled if possible. “Oh,” he squeaked.

Wade waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Just make sure she gives it back later, alright? I’m missing so many of them and I’m getting tired of going on a goose chase for every single one.”

Banister managed a tight nod. He looked back to his cup. It didn’t move towards or away from him.

The mismatched eyes looked over him. “You know, I’ve never seen you in a hoodie now that I think about it. Unless I’m finally losing my mind.” _Again._ “What’s the occasion?”

A small shrug. “Just felt like it. Lazy.”

Freddy’s gasp made Wade’s head hurt. _“Fib! He’s fibbing!”_

 _“I know he’s fibbing, now pipe down!”_ Wade raised a thick brow. “Did Faust steal your clothes?”

Banister jerked his head up. He stared at Wade like the other had turned into a real bear. “What?”

“She used to steal my clothes all the time when I was in the shower,” Wade said. He smiled faintly, amused. “She’d want to play dress up all the time, always took my ties and shoes.”

“Wondered where she got that from,” Banister murmured, a small grin on his face. His face pinched into a tight line again. “No, she didn’t.”

Wade went quiet with a small grunt.

_“Come on, just talk to him!”_

_“He doesn’t want to talk.”_

_“Something’s bothering him! Where’s that dad part of you? You still have it, right?”_

The grizzled bear let out a sigh. “Where’s the fire?” he asked begrudgingly.

Banister eyed him, ears folded down and shoulders curled inwards. The blanket and hoodie only made him look smaller.

“Come on, you can tell me.”

He sighed and set the cup down on the coffee table. The steam had cooled into a small wisp. “I’ve…sort of gained some weight.”

Wade couldn’t help but blink. “Huh?”

_“Yeah, exactly. Huh?”_

Red rose to Banister’s cheeks. “I’ve gained weight,” he repeated, a hard mumble. “I’m not used to it and I haven’t been able to sleep because of it. It feels different.”

“You’ve gained weight?” Wade echoed. “You barely look like it.”

“That’s what the hoodie’s for,” Banister grumbled. He huffed. “I’ll make sure Faust gives it back to you later.”

“Are you one of those people who always worry about slimming down even though you’re thinner than a dry birch?” Wade asked.

The rabbit sent him a small glare. “No,” he snipped. His eyes moved back to his lap. His posture loosened with a quiet breath. “I’m just…not used to it, okay? I’ve never really had anything there before and it’s a little weird.”

_“Gee, we’re living the same life. One day I’m fit as a fiddle, the next I’m this.”_

His jaw clenched. _“You know, there are a lot of things you could be doing right now. Quieting down is one of them.”_ Wade leaned back. “That’s an exaggeration,” he said. “You had to have a little something when you were a…”

_“Friendly word of advice: Don’t finish that sentence.”_

Banister’s sleeve became interesting; he tugged at it gently. “Not really,” he answered, hushed.

The dread that rolled under Wade’s chest wasn’t just his.

_“Wade, has Faust dropped anything on Banister’s childhood?”_

He rolled his shoulder, wincing at the faint pop. “I get what you mean with not being used to it,” he said. He wasn’t sure they were ready to touch down on Banister’s childhood right now. “Trust me. I’m used to it now, but before…”

_“I’m not used to it!”_

“I used to be a big guy before, but never thought I could get a bit bigger.” A pause. Wade snorted. “Never thought I’d be in an animatronic bear either.”

_“Is that all I am, Wade? How far does our friendship go, man?”_

A weak chuckle escaped Banister. “True.” He looked back at Wade, ears rising. “What did you look like?”

Wade shrugged. “Nothing special.”

_“Excuse me, you were super special! You were my favorite mechanic!”_

_“I was your only mechanic.”_

_“You were my only handsome mechanic!”_

_“I was your only mechanic.”_

“I was a pretty big guy, though. I guess I didn’t look too friendly.” Pink tinted his cheeks. “Frazier thought I did.”

“You guys worked together, right?” Banister asked. “Were you two like Faust’s parents? Like, was Frazier another dad to Faust?”

Wade didn’t even need to think. “He played pretend with her the minute he first came into my house,” he said. He chuckled. “He did a fair share of looking after her in the short time we had.”

Banister paused. “Was Faust always into baking?” he asked. His face pinched. “And was she always doing it?”

“Ah, so she’s behind the weight gain.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Her and Finnie, yeah.”

Wade snorted. “She was a much better cook than me. I still burn the stovetop when I touch it. That’s probably why she makes things so well, she had to make up for whatever charred meal I gave her.”

“Is that why when Frazier’s making something he yells at you when you go near the kitchen?”

“Great observation.” Wade sent him a flat look. “So they’ve noticed I take it?”

Banister shifted in his spot. The tips of his ears bloomed pink. “Yeah.” He crossed his arms loosely. “They had their fun when they noticed.”

_“Did they try and eat him? How well did he taste?”_

_“Hush."_ "How’s that?”

Banister grumbled something. His ears were curled tightly and he was hunched over his knees.

Wade raised a brow. “Come again?”

“…me…”

“Speak up, don’t mumble.”

“They tickled me,” Banister bit out. His face was a faint red. “For a while.”

“They tickled you,” Wade echoed flatly.

_“That’s so evil.”_

The soft mauve fur bristled faintly. “Don’t tell anyone,” he said. “It was so embarrassing.”

Wade looked him over. “She give you a Harrison Raspberry?”

Banister glanced up, confused. “A what?”

“A Harrison Raspberry.” Wade rolled his eyes at Banister’s blank expression. “Come on, she had to have given you one. It’s a signature.”

“She’s never mentioned that.” Banister sat up, eyeing the other. “What is it? Is it a smoothie or something?”

Wade shifted, sitting up. “No.”

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wade, what are you doing, homie?”_

Banister hummed, cupping his chin. “It’s not a smoothie, okay.” He glanced up from the couch cushions. “Is it a drink?”

Wade gave a quick shake of the head. “No.”

_“Wade, don’t tell me you’re going to ambush him with a raspberry.”_

The rabbit tapped his foot against the carpet. “Is it even a food?”

“No. Come on, what do you think a raspberry has to do with tickling?”

A long pause. Then a soft, “Oh.”

The grizzled bear huffed out a laugh. “Yeah.”

_“You’re going Dad? Oh, you’re going Dad.”_

The mismatched eyes darted to Wade. “What’s that look for?” Banister asked cautiously. “That looks a lot like the look Faust gives when she’s about to do something.”

Wade shrugged. “I mean, if she didn’t give you a Harrison Raspberry, she’s failed at giving our family signature.”

“You’re lying, that’s not a signature. People don’t sign anything with a raspberry.” Banister scooched against the arm of the couch. “You can go back to glaring at me.”

“I have to honor her and bring justice to our name.”

“Her name isn’t even the same as before!”

“She’s still a Harrison!” Wade reared up, grinning. “Come’ere!”

_“Dude, he’s going Full Dad! Run, bunny!”_

Banister could barely get out a scream before he was scooped up like he weighed nothing. Wade’s fingers, despite the rough handling, were surprisingly gentle when they poked into his sides. The scream turned into a wheezy giggle. He tried to kick, but Wade’s elbow held away his calf and ankle like they were nothing.

“You can’t just start out with the Harrison Raspberry!” Wade exclaimed. “You’ve gotta soften ‘em up first!”

Banister squealed at a poke to his side. “N-no!” he wheezed, grinning despite himself. “Off!”

“I don’t give up so easy, son!” Wade pinned him. He kept an eye on the arm in case Banister was moved up too far and hit his head. “You’re getting a Harrison Raspberry and I’m avenging the family name!”

_“We were supposed to pet him, not tickle him! Bunny, no!”_

“S-someone’s gonna h-h-hear!” Banister squealed. He kicked at Wade again, grabbing at the giant hands. “O-off!”

“You’re getting a raspberry on your pappy!”

“W-what’s a-?!” A choked laugh cut him off. Banister tried to curl in on himself to no avail.

The hem of the stolen hoodie rode up under the rough tickling. Wade swooped in, swiftly pushing up the hoodie and leaning close to the rounded belly. The soft mauve fur smelled like gentle lavender with the faintest whiff of sugar cookies. He took a deep breath, shoved his face against the soft belly, and blew.

Banister screeched. His laughter grew higher in pitch and his struggling became less coordinated. “N-o!” he wailed. “Qu-uit!”

“That’s a Harrison Raspberry, son!” Wade roared, laughing. “Gotcha!”

_“Have mercy on him, Wade!”_

_“As if.”_ Wade went back down. “Pappy attack!” he yelled. He blew hard into the soft fur again.

The rabbit shrieked. His face was bright red, his ears curled. “Quit!” He kicked at Wade again. “S-someone’s gonna hear! This isn’t di-i-ignified!”

Wade raised his head. “Dignified? You’re talking to a country bumpkin, son. I was raised on raspberries and farming, not whatever vocab you’re coming out with.” He maneuvered his hands, grinning. “Now hush up and take your Harrison Raspberry, yankee!”

“Don’t call me a-!” He squealed at another blow to his belly. “O-off, wench!”

The grizzled bear lifted his head again. His eyes went cold. “You better not call my little munchkin that when she’s tickling you,” he warned lowly.

Banister froze, wide-eyed and stiff. His arms and legs were frozen, mid-flail.

_“Dude.”_

_“Even you fell for it.”_

Wade poked his side. Banister yelped, fur bristling. “As if she’d let you get away with that,” he chuckled.

_“That’s evil.”_

The floorboards by the steps creaked. “Blow me down, I knew tha’ was ye.”

The two froze. Wade and Banister peered over the back of the couch. Frazier was leaning against the stairway railing, grinning and honey eye glowing brightly in the dark. The soft hoodie hung off of him loosely, his pants slack and settled on his feet.

“Wha’ do we ‘ave ‘ere?” Frazier asked, sing-song. He hopped down the rest of the stairs. “Couldn’ be me cold, ‘eartless ‘usband givin’ a li’le stowaway a ‘arrison Raspberry.”

Wade sat up, red-faced. He coughed. “Hey, darlin’.” His voice cracked. “What’re you doing up?”

“Lookin’ fer me favori’e pill’a.” The grizzled fox leaned over the couch, arms crossed loosely. His grin was toothy and wide. “An’ ‘ere ‘e is, givin’ an ol’ fashioned raspberry ta a li’le bunny.”

Wade’s face was almost glowing red. “Hush up,” he muttered.

Frazier turned his gaze to Banister. The rabbit recoiled slightly, cheeks and ears pink. “Li’le thief takin’ me ‘usband from me, eh?”

“No!” Banister blurted, ears curling. He bit his lip. “Get him off me.”

“Ah, alrigh’.” He looked at Wade. “Wade, ye’ve ‘ad yer fun wit’ yer raspberry. Off the lad wit’ ye.”

Wade sat back, tossing his hands up disarmingly. “I’m off, I’m off,” he muttered.

Banister pushed himself up. “Thanks,” he murmured. He fixed the hem of the hoodie and brushed off his front.

Frazier looked back at Wade. His grin seemed to grow. “Hey, sailor,” he greeted. His tail swayed high behind him.

Wade managed a crooked smile, cheeks red. “Hey, yourself.”

He leaned and pecked Wade’s nose.“‘ope ye’re comin’ back ta bed now that ye’ve ‘ad time wit’ the stowaway.”

_“That was wild. You went Dad on Banister! That’s a first, I think!”_

The couch shifted. Wade and Frazier looked over to see Banister edging off of the cushions. He stopped when he noticed the staring. A nervous laugh. “Faust can give the hoodie back tomorrow.” He slowly stood up. “I’ll, uh, go back to bed.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Frazier tutted moving around the couch. He towered over the other. “Stowaway’s go in the brig, ye know.”

The rabbit huffed, though there was anxiousness pinching his features. “Sure.”

“Yeah. ‘Sure’.” Frazier reached and snatched Banister off the ground. The small rabbit let out a small screech, freezing when he was held against the soft hoodie and under Frazier’s chin. “Goin’ ta the brig.”

Banister tried to pull away. His ears were laced with red. “Where’s that exactly? Hopefully it’s back to bed. It’s your loss of energy for carrying me there.”

“Our bed.” He looked at Wade. The other was staring at him in disbelief, jaw agape. “Come on, don’ give me tha’ look. I’m cold and ye’re no’ goin’ ta be enough ta warm me up from how lon’ ye lef’ me there ta freeze.”

“It…It was only for a few minutes,” Wade managed after a moment.

“My tail’s abou’ ta fall off!” Frazier turned on his heel with Banister in arms. He looked over his shoulder, smiling lazily. “Better ‘urry before I freeze!”

 _“Dude, cuddle pile with bunny and the foxes!”_ A pause. _“That sounds like a good band name.”_

Wade was already up and following Frazier up the stairs.

Banister’s chin was settled in the crook of the pirate’s neck. His ears bounced with each step taken. His glare was weak, barely any fire behind the mismatched eyes. “No telling Faust,” he mumbled.

Wade glanced at the closed door where Faust and Finnian slept. “Deal,” he whispered.

Frazier just let out a soft snort.

Wade shut the door behind him when they made it back to the bedroom. Frazier dropped on the bed with a small laugh, Banister squeaking at the movement.

“Come on, Frazier, this isn’t funny,” Banister mumbled.

“Fine, I’ll come clean: I jus’ wanted an excuse ta ‘ave some more warmth.” A toothy grin. “Ye and Wade make i’ too easy sometimes.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“Be ‘onest, alrigh’? Do ye really ‘ave any obje’tions ta sleepin’ wit’ me an’ Wade after ye two ‘ad so much fun bein’ cu’e and no’ tryin’ ta kill each other?”

Banister looked back at Wade. His glare watered down into an unsure cower. “I don’t know,” he murmured, looking back at Frazier.

_“If he sleeps with us, I won’t bother for cereal for a week.”_

_“Freddy.”_

_“He’s so soft and cute, please let him stay!”_

_“You know I’d be able to answer if you weren’t so loud.”_ Wade shrugged. He started lumbering towards the bed. “Fine by me. Just don’t hog the sheets like Frazier does.”

Banister did a double-take. “Huh? Did I hear that right? Because there’s no way you just said that.”

“Then there’s no way I just gave you the best Harrison Raspberry’s you’ll ever get from a Harrison,” Wade deadpanned.

The long ears pulled back gently. “But…”

Frazier scooched back to his side, dragging the rabbit with him. “I’m sof’er, jus’ sayin’,” he said.

The bed creaked under Wade’s added weight. He reached for the blankets. “As long as you don’t hog the sheets and my husband, you can stay.”

“I didn’t even ask to stay!” Banister squawked. He was settled next to Frazier, the blankets covering his feet. “What is going on with you two tonight?”

“I’m cold. ‘e’s jus’ a softie.” Frazier laid on his side, pulling the covers over him. The sheets slipped up Banister’s legs. “Ye better be as cozy as ye look.” He sniffed. “An’ smell. Been tellin’ Wade we need some plan’s in ‘ere ta freshen thin’s up, an’ ‘e coul’ use somethin’ ta ‘elp ‘im sleep.”

Banister looked back. Wade was lying back, yawning. “Just relax and get some rest. You can go back to your own nest in a few hours.”

The rabbit sighed. “Fine,” he muttered. He settled down on his side, pulling up the covers. He tried to glare as best as he could at Frazier’s chest, he couldn’t look at Wade anymore. “But only because you’ve trapped me here.”

Frazier chuckled. It rumbled underneath the soft hoodie. “Sure.” He smiled at Wade. “Nigh’, boss.”

Wade leaned over Banister and pecked Frazier’s lips. “Night, suga’.”

The grizzled fox leaned down and pressed a kiss to Banister’s head. The tips of the gentle purple ears grew cherry red. “Nigh’, Banis’er.” He glanced over at Wade.

_“Kiss the bunny. Do it for us, Wade!”_

Wade let out a small sigh. He craned his neck down and kissed Banister’s temple. “Night, Banister,” he mumbled.

Banister’s ears settled against the pillow. “Night.”

Frazier just gave a triumphant smile before shutting his eyes, laying his head down on the pillows. His chin was settled above Banister’s head.

_“You lo-ve him! He’s your ba-by! He’s your so-n.”_

_“Shut up.”_

“Wade.”

The mismatched eyes glanced over Banister’s head and ears. Frazier’s eye was still shut. Banister’s breathing was already evening out.

_“Can he teach us how to fall asleep that fast?”_

“What is it?”

The grizzled pirate was giving a sleepy, sharp smile. “Ye’re smilin’.”

Wade just huffed. “Go to sleep, darlin’.”

“Whatever ye say, boss,” Frazier murmured. He settled back down into the pillows.

Wade looked back down at Banister. The usually kempt fur was already tousled.

“Night, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to improve on Wade's Southern lingo and Frazier's pirate lingo: "E"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write tickling, u g h


End file.
